


Les Diables

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children are Little Shits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Oh, sweet Merlin.” Draco hissed out, the blond wasn’t having the best of days. No matter how much everyone loved them, Eden and Luna were devils. Draco had no idea why the girls were so mischievous, they were worse than their other children and that made the blond have the urge to pull his hair out, “Which one of you did it? You don’t want me to tell Papa do you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to my new job, so updates may take a while.

* * *

“Oh, sweet Merlin.” Draco hissed out, the blond wasn’t having the best of days. No matter how much everyone loved them, Eden and Luna were devils. Draco had no idea why the girls were so mischievous, they were worse than their other children and that made the blond have the urge to pull his hair out, “Which one of you did it? You don’t want me to tell Papa do you?”

“We didn’t do it.” Eden insisted, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Draco absolutely hated it when they did that. It made it harder to scold the two. Especially considering the fact that Eden was a replica of Harry in appearances and Luna was a replica of him. It was not fair.

“You expect me to believe that someone appeared out of thin air and destroyed all my work?” Draco grounded out, he was shattered. When he saw all of his hard earned research burnt to a crisp, he wasn’t sure whether to cry or laugh hysterically. The blond was definite that he was going to have a breakdown that was a mixture of the two.

“Yes.” Luna answered flatly, “Now if you’ll excuse us, Eden and I were doing something important.”

“Excuse you! Excuse you-” Draco raised his voice, watching the girls grin and looked at him with an accomplished look in their eyes. He wasn’t sure what just happened, so his sentence just sort of trailed off.

“Thank you.” Eden smiled, pulling Luna away with her. Draco looked at them incredulously, he couldn’t believe that this was what his life was like now. His youngest children didn’t even respect him. Which made no sense because he raised them exactly the same as every other one of his children.

“Draco, why’s your research in the kitchen drawers?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss against Draco’s cheek, “Er… Are you okay?”

“Harry. I may kill our children.” Draco breathed, “Specifically the two youngest ones. I don’t know what to do with them. They’re dreadful devils.”

“I was thinking that we could ship them off to France.” Harry said offhandedly, Draco could tell that the twins weren’t making it any easier on Harry either.

“France? What on earth are they going to do in France?” Draco asked, he wasn’t sure he liked where this conversation was going.

“They can attend Beauxbatons.” Harry answered cautiously, “Maybe we’ve been too lenient on them.”

“But Harry. We’ve raised them like the others.” Draco insisted, “Do you really think that Beauxbatons would actually do something?”

“Yes, we did raise them like the others. But their older siblings spoiled them rotten.” Harry sighed, “The amount of times I caught Scorp and James giving the girls whatever they wanted.”

“Aren’t we being too drastic? Sending them all the way to France.” Draco started, “Maybe I can talk to my parents in watching them for a little while.”

“No. Your parents will spoil them too.” Harry frowned, “I think it’ll be good for them.”

“Maybe we should talk about this again when they’re nearer to age.” Draco voiced, “They’re still young.”

“I could talk to your parents about Durmstrang too.” Harry suggested, he almost laughed at the sight of Draco’s eyes widening comically. It was always funny to see how similar Draco was to his mother, not wanting to send his children away too far.

“That’s even further away.” Draco hissed, “And they only accept pure-bloods.”

“Really? Because according to Victor Krum, they’re actually allowing Muggles to attend.” Harry grinned, “I’m sure I can get Victor to give them a referral. He was a pretty cool guy.”

“You’re pulling my leg. Please tell me that you’re pulling my leg.” Draco pleaded, “Can you just drop it for now? We’ll talk about this in a few years.”

“Sure.” Harry agreed, “But I’m still leaning on the idea of sending them away. They can’t always get what they want Dray.”

“It’s not that they’re getting everything that they want. This is about their education.” Draco argued, “They’re both clearly smart, and it would be a shame to not have them not follow family legacy. We’ve all gone to Hogwarts and they would be the odd ones out.”

“I understand that. But they’re not exactly the same as the other children.” Harry stated, “And Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have extraordinary courses. I’ve done my research.”

“We’ll talk about this when they’re closer to the age.” Draco insisted, “But I don’t think you’ll sway me away from sending them to Hogwarts.”

“I know.” Harry whispered into his ear, “You better make it up to me tonight.”

“What?” Draco whispered back not understanding what Harry was talking about. Harry just winked at him before heading out of the room. Draco stared at the door puzzled before getting back to work. He only had a few more pages to edit before he published another book. It only took a good few minutes before he was disrupted. The blond almost groaned at the sound of a weak knock on his door, “Come in.”

“Daddy.” Luna whispered, she was cuddled up to Eden. It was something they only did when they got into trouble, and Draco was wondering what the hell they did now.

“Yes?” Draco queried, hoping that they would tell him whatever it was that they did so that he could sort it out and then get straight back to work.

“We’re sorry.” Eden sniffled, and that was when Draco noticed that both girls had been crying. The red rimmed eyes and splotchy face made Draco’s heart break. It was always painful to see his children sad.

“Come here.” Draco said softly, pulling both girls into a hug, “I’m not going to lie and say it’s okay. You’ve both been causing so much trouble. And although I love the two of you very much, I can’t keep letting you walk all over me.”

“We love you too daddy.” Luna sobbed, “We’ll try not to be bad anymore.”

“As long as you promise me that you will try.” Draco said, pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

“We promise.” Eden and Luna said in unison, still hugging onto him.

“Good.” Draco smiled, “I’m still going to have discipline the two of you. So no gelato for a whole week and you are to stay in your rooms unless your father and I say otherwise.”

“Okay.” They agreed, before leaving his office.

Later that night Draco couldn’t help but smile at Harry. The blond wouldn’t change him for the world, he just adored his husband too much.  
“I see you managed to calm the girls down.” Harry noted, his face also sporting a smile.

“How did you do it?” Draco asked, “Because it definitely wasn’t me.”

“Mischievous girls have the habit of listening into their parents conversations when they’re in trouble.” Harry smiled, “I played bad parent, you played good parent. By showing that you were still on their side when I was willing to send them off to another country.”

“So you used me.” Draco frowned, letting Harry pull him into his arms, “So how do you want me to make it up to you?”

“I was thinking a back massage and cuddle.” Harry voiced, kissing the tip of Draco’s nose.

“That’s a first.” Draco laughed, “So no sex?”

“I never said that we weren’t going to have sex.”

** FIN **


End file.
